


Anticipation

by Nehasy



Category: Tenkuu no Escaflowne | The Vision of Escaflowne
Genre: Fanart, Gay Male Character, M/M, prelude to a kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 07:32:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10566576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nehasy/pseuds/Nehasy
Summary: Thanks to my viewers!  Dragon In the Ashes has over 200 views! So here's a little thank you gift.  Dilandau and Gaddes about to be naughty.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Vision of Escaflowne or any of the characters, this is a bit of fan art to say thanks to those who are reading my story. Sorry about the length of time between posts, I've been drawing lots of fun pics which you can find on Tumblr under my name. Most of them have to do with Dragon In the Ashes.

http://nehasy.deviantart.com/art/Anticipation-673601099?ga_submit_new=10%3A1491632715


End file.
